Walls
by talewind
Summary: Legend of Korra speculative ficlet. As the older brother, Mako always got the best. What was left for Bolin, though? One-sided Bolin/Korra, "Korrin".


**ryu's corner: **Whilst trawling through the Avatar fanfic archives of the past three days, I was shocked to find, like, sixteen gazillion Mako/Korra fics, and not a SINGLE Bolin/Korra fic! With that said, I do believe that this is now the first one of its kind-that is, the first Bolin/Korra fic! …"Korrin", maybe? .o. Anyhoo, this is (obviously) one-sided speculative Korrin fluffiness, showcasing other less-explored sides of the Krew, hot off the presses. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Naga had just been minding her own business, napping peacefully, when a jet of flame roared in front of her face.<p>

Roaring in protest, she reared up on her hind legs to move out of the way. Korra took advantage of this to dart in front of her spirit guide polar bear dog (if that wasn't a mouthful, Korra didn't know what was) and wait. The fire immediately stopped and Mako frowned.

"That's no fair," he complained. "No using the animals as collateral!"

The young Avatar smirked and folded her arms. "Well, you never said anything about it before, did you?"

"She has a point," Bolin called out from his position under a tree.

Mako sputtered. "But that's common sense! She knows I'm not going to want to roast Naga!"

"And I wouldn't want to roast, freeze, or crush Pabbo," Korra countered, glaring fixedly at Mako's scarf. "Right, Pabbo?"

At the sound of his name, the fire ferret eagerly poked his head out from underneath the scarf. _Did the lady have a treat for him? _Mako simply facepalmed while Korra gave a victorious fistpump. "I knew it!"

Mako's eyes widened. "Wh—You were _bluffing_?"

"Duh. How was I supposed to see a _red_ fire ferret under a _red _scarf?"

"Mako!" Bolin shouted angrily as he raced toward the pair. "You stole Pabbo and used him as _collateral_?" He snatched the fire ferret from his brother's shoulder and held him protectively.

"C'mon," Mako protested. "You know I didn't m—"

He was effectively silenced by the earthen wall that sprang up between the brothers. He gave Korra a look, and she immediately held her hands up. "Not my doing," she said simply.

Mako simply huffed and marched to the end of the wall, intending to reason with his brother. "Bolin—"

And another three walls constructed themselves, effectively forming a square around the Earthbender.

Mako growled in frustration and shot a fireball at the nearest tree, which Korra promptly doused with her Waterbending.

"You should apologize," Korra said pointedly.

"You think I wasn't trying to?" the Firebender demanded. "He just keeps putting up those walls! He won't let me get through to him!"

Korra took this in, humming to herself. In one sudden, firm motion, she carved a nice Korra-sized hole in Bolin's wall and slipped through before Bolin could fix it.

x X x

"Heya," she said cheerily.

"Go away," was Bolin's answer.

Korra struck a thoughtful pose. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. 'Go away'. Maybe some other ridiculously awesome Avatar will show up and stop the Equalists!"

Bolin looked at her resentfully, saying nothing.

Beat.

Korra sighed and pulled up a mound of earth next to the Earthbender. "Look, let's cut straight to the chase," she said. "Mako wants to apologize to you for taking Pabbo."

"Yeah, right."

"He really does. I think you should hear him out. After you apologize for being an idiot."

Bolin's head whipped around. "Excuse me?" he snarled.

"You heard me right," Korra interrupted. "Yeah, it was dumb of him to take Pabbo. Cutting him off like this isn't going to help any. Why don't you just take down the walls?"

"If it's so important to you," Bolin shot back, "why don't _you _take them down?"

The young Avatar shook her head. "I'm not talking about those walls, Bolin." She placed a finger on his chest. "I'm talking about _these _walls. He's stupid sometimes, yes, but he's still your brother. You need to let him inside."

She paused, then added, "I hope I'm not being insensitive...but why is Pabbo so special to you?"

Bolin hesitated. "Mako's the older brother. If there was anything good in the house, it was usually his." He sighed and scratched under the fire ferret's chin. "I guess Pabbo's one of the only things that's ever really been mine."

Korra thought about this for a moment, then nodded before standing up, brushing herself off, then leaving...

But not before giving Bolin a quick peck on the cheek.

As he watched her retreating form, something occurred to him: _Maybe Mako didn't always have to get everything, after all..._

_~fin~_


End file.
